


Past and Present

by Tigernach



Series: Lost and Found Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon is Jon, Not Daenerys Targaryen friendly, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigernach/pseuds/Tigernach
Summary: “Coming. Coming.” She tries to placate the person on the other side of the door. Unlocking the door and twisting the handle she isn’t expecting a small woman to come blazing through her door like she owns the place.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Lost and Found Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735900
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> So I never intended for this to become a series, but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So hear I am doing this instead of working on Winter Winds. I hope you enjoy it. If it needs more tags just let me know.

It's a harsh knock on the door of the apartment that brings Sansa out of her trance-like state she's in. It always happens when she's focused on a project, she removes her foot from the sewing petal. She grabs for the remote to turn the music from the TV down, just so she can make sure it's actually someone knocking on her door and not the neighbors, she’s made the mistake before. When there's another harsh knock she gets up to answer it. It shouldn’t be Jon she had seen him take his keys. He’d just left to take Ghost out. God's she hopes it's not the man in 3B, Dantos. He's nice and sweet, but ever since Jon's been coming over he's started to act stranger than normal, she knows he's harmless but still there is only so much staring she can handle and asking for sugar.

All the commotion has Lady up and moving, which Sansa wishes she wouldn’t. Lady still needs peace and quiet to help the healing process. Sansa still hasn’t recovered herself, the reality that she could have lost Lady is still etched into her brain and if Jon hadn’t had come to get them immediately she’s sure that Lady would be dead. 

A week ago, her and Lady had taken their afternoon jog, when two big mutts had come out of nowhere and attacked them, of course Lady had stepped in to protect her, but she was only one dog against two. It had taken Sansa finding a big enough stick and jamming it into one of the dog’s eyes for it to let go. When everything was done Lady was barely moving and there had been so much blood, she hadn’t known whether her dog was alive or dead. Thank Gods that when she had called Jon, he had dropped everything at work to rush to her and get Lady help. She needs to remember to send Sam a gift basket for saving Lady's life. There is another harsh knock on the door and she’s really not liking this person already, whoever they are.

“Coming. Coming.” She tries to placate the person on the other side of the door. Unlocking the door and twisting the handle she isn’t expecting a small woman to come blazing through her door, she makes her way into the living room and is giving the place a once over. Whatever she sees, the displeasure is very noticeable in her expression. The first thing Sansa recognizes about the stranger is that she is shorter than Sansa by a few inches, her hair is eye-catching with how light a blonde it is, almost silver she thinks, and Sansa can tell that this woman has money with her high dollar, tailor-made, and form-fitting suit.

“How much?” The question takes Sansa back, if she means the apartment her lease isn’t up until another month, but even still who does this woman think she is for just barging in her home.

“Excuse me?” At her question the woman gives her a look that makes her feel like a simple minded fool. It makes her feel like she is getting chastised without even knowing what she’s done.

“I didn’t think Jon liked dimwitted women, but maybe I was wrong. How much for you to leave Jon?” Her tone suggests that she is exasperated with the whole thing. 

Sansa is so floored by how brutal she is with her words that she can’t really process her question. She can feel her anger start to rise at this woman, along with her anxiety start to hit, she swears under her breath. She hasn’t felt this way since her relationship with Joffery and Harry. They had always made her feel small and stupid. A soft wine and a wet noise at her hand that isn’t on the door handle brings her back to the present and she lets her anger show. How dare this woman make her feel like she’s sixteen again. 

“Excuse me..”

“Yes, you’ve already said that.” Sansa is interrupted by this stranger and at this point she doesn't care to keep her manners. She’ll channel her inner Arya if she has to. How dare this woman treat not only her like some piece of trash under her shoe, but to treat Jon like he’s some livestock to be sold at market. This is unacceptable. 

"How dare you come into my home and try to pay me to leave my boyfriend of all things. You don't even know me. Jon isn't something to be bought, he's a person, a living breathing person, who has feelings. You have no right to ask what you have!!" She's tried to keep her voice down with her quiet rage, but she knows her voice probably went up an octave with that last little bit. Now she wishes it were Dantos who had knocked. Lady is licking her fist trying to get her to relax, she doesn't like it when Sansa's upset.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" The stranger doesn't even seem like she's heard Sansa and doesn't seem to care either. Well that's just fine in her opinion.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of the bloody Seven Kingdoms, I want you gone. Now leave!" Sansa puts emphasis on the last two words and swings the door wider. She hadn't really closed the door, but she had closed it just enough. When she swings it open it reveals Jon on the other side with his hand braced against the door like he was going to open it.

Sansa can tell that as soon as his eyes land on the person in her living room that he is beyond pissed. She's never seen this expression of utter disgust and hate on him, it's a little terrifying. In the three months that they have been dating Jon has only ever been sweet and kind to her.

"What are you doing here, Daenerys?! Jon's voice is so low that his northern accent is a growl. 

“Daenerys, is it now? It used to be just, Dany. Is due to our little spat."

The tension in the apartment is making Sansa's anxiety rise further. This type of tension was how it started before Joffrey made her black and blue, this tension was how it started when Harry would always accuse her of cheating and then coerce her to sleep with him. The silence is broken by actual growling, it's not coming from Jon, it's coming from Ghost, his teeth are bared and hackles up. Jon's got a hold of his collar. Like his owner Sansa has never seen Ghost like this, he's always been sweet. It’s a little intimidating and she doesn’t understand how Daenerys doesn’t see the threat.

"I see you still have the mutt." Daenerys side-eyes Ghost. Sansa almost sees red. So this is the woman who let Ghost out and scared him off.

"You should thank Sansa for it. She's the one who found him." Jon's response puts her off guard, she wasn't expecting that. Daenerys tries and fails at hiding her disgust, but she doesn't do a very good job.

"You deserve someone better than some college drop-out. You know I'll always take care of you Jon. I'm sorry about our fight, but I can't stop thinking about you and how hot you make me feel. Please come back.”

Sansa does see red then and makes to move toward Daenerys, but it's a hand at her wrist that stops her. She looks to Jon to find that his expression has turned murderous. His eyes are almost black, the brown of the iris completely taken over by the black. His lips are in a tight line and she can see the tic in his jaw.

"Leave now! I don't want to ever see you hear again. Be expecting a call from Davos soon."

"Jon, you don't have to bring him into this." Daeryers whines at Jon. Apparently not taking the way he looks as a sign that she might want to stop while she's ahead.

"Apparently I do, because not only do you know where my girlfriend lives, you’re harassing her and snooping into her past. I don’t care what you do to me, but leave Sansa out of it!” Jon hasn’t taken his eyes off of their intruder, but he’s changed his grip from a hard binding to a more softer hold and is rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

It finally seems to hit Daenerys that she isn’t going to get her way because she straightens herself and brushes the imaginary wrinkles out of her suit and walks to the door and as Jon moves closer to Sansa to give her room it seems she can’t help but to try one last ditch attempt.

“If you ever get tired of your drop out you know where to find me.” Sansa goes for her, she doesn't care if this person is rich or sends her to jail she’s not going to stand by and be talked to like dirt, but in her haste to get to Daenerys Jon softly yanks her to his side. She twists her head around to give him a glare, but his eyes are pleading with her to stop. She gives a huff and looks away. 

When Daenerys is out the door and they are alone Jon releases her wrist and she makes her way to the kitchen. She needs something to distract her from how awful she feels. The anxiety is raging under her skin and she doesn't know whether she is going to be sick, cry, or both. She tries to take some deep breaths, the way her therapist taught her. It helps some, but not completely. She can hear the small clicking noise of the dog's claws on the hardwood. They’ve come to check on her. Lady has always been in-tuned with her and since Ghost has been coming over he too has notice when her moods shift. They come to her without prompting and they both rub their heads against her thighs, Sansa rubs at their ears and gives a pat to each of the dogs heads.

“I think it's time to give you another dose of your pain medication, Lady?” Sansa turns from the island and begins the process of making a peanut butter ball so that Lady will swallow it. She’s like a child in not wanting to take her painkillers. She hears Jon shuffle his way into the kitchen, he’s being cautious around her.

“Are you mad?” For whatever reason those words set off the pent up emotions that had been building and rolling inside for the last half hour. She’s trying not to yell at him because she knows that won't help the situation.

“Of course I’m mad Jon! Your ex-girlfriend just barged into my home and tried to pay me to leave you. Not only did she insult me she insulted you and she’s the reason why Ghost was wandering the streets. So, yes I’m mad.” The words are angry and harsh as they come out, but the pressure that it releases is much needed.

She’s still facing the counter with the tips of her fingers covered in peanut butter when she feels his arms wrap around her waist and gives a slight squeeze as he buries his head in the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. 

“I’m so sorry Sansa. I never would have thought she’d try and track you down. I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” It’s as his voice breaks on the plea that Sansa realizes in that moment that she’s not the only one who has suffered some form of abuse. 

For the last three and half months she and Jon have been dating. After their first meeting had gone sideways and he had made it up to her, they had exchanged numbers so that their dogs could play together. Their once a week doggy play dates had turned into getting lunch, taking walks at the park, a few jogging excursions, and then dinner. In all that time not once has Jon mentioned anything of abuse in his relationship with Daenerys. Jon’s been sweet to her, he’s been a real gentleman and always asking for permission, which she hasn’t had in previous relationships.

“Oh Jon, I’m not mad at you I promise. It’s just that she was such a bitch and she had no right to talk to us like that and the whole thing just brought back unpleasant feelings. I promise I'm not mad at you, I’m mad for you.” She’s reaching for a towel to wipe her hands and turning so that she can face him. Reaching up she takes his face in both hands and forces him to look at her and then kisses him. It's soft and sweet with a little bit of heat. When she pulls away his eyes are dark and wanting, but she knows he won’t go any further unless she gives the okay. He rests his forehead against hers and she can feel the sigh he releases as it hits her lips. 

“Come stay with me for a while or until we can find you a new place to stay. Yeah?” Her simmering anger fully melts with his gentle questioning and she can’t help, but to kiss him again. At the same time though her insecurities come to the forefront of her head and she can’t help to ask her question.

“You still want this college drop-out?” She tries to make a laughing joke, but she hears it come out as a high sob. Her mother still gives her grief about not going back to college, but with how her previous relationships have turned out she hasn’t mustered the courage to go back yet. Both Kings Landing and The Eyrie are the only two places to have Business in Fashion degrees and they both have bad memories associated with them and the colleges don’t offer online courses. She can feel her mind going into darker places as she thinks on it. It takes Jon squeezing her a little tighter to bring her back.

“I don’t care that you’ve never finished school or that you might not go back. You’re the only girl I want. The girl who is so sweet, kind, generous, and doesn't mind speaking her mind when someone yells at you. To be quite honest if you were to open up your own boutique with your handmade clothes you'd become a hit.” His praise brings a warm and happy feeling to her chest that she can’t help but to smile at.

“You really think I could do something like opening up my own store?” Her self-doubt is ticking away at her and she’s not sure if he’s just saying this to placate her. 

“Love, I know that you can do anything that you put your mind to. You’re making your best friend's wedding gown and you know Margaery has been hounding you to open your own place for a while too.” He’s words only have love and support for her and she can feel the tears falling down her cheeks. He’s swiping them away and rubbing her cheeks as he continues.

“So, why would I want someone like Daenerys when I have you. A smart and beautiful woman who can do anything she wants.” His praise is too much for her and she kisses him again, but this time there’s more to it then the last one. He’s pushing her up against the counter and she can feel the entire length of him along her body and she doesn’t even feel trapped by it. The kiss takes a deeper turn when she opens her mouth against his lips and begs permission to enter, which he gladly allows, she realizes while she’s exploring his mouth that he is letting her lead and it means so much to her. 

Cold noises to her thigh brings her out of the kiss with a gasp. She’s so wrapped up in Jon that she has to take a moment to get her bearings before she looks down to see the dogs looking up at them expectantly. Jon gives a soft huff and goes to pat Ghost on the head and scratches Lady’s ears.

“Right medicine and then packing.” Jon’s head shoots up to look at her and she gives him a soft smile and a nod as she hands the peanut butter ball to Lady who takes it greedily.

“We’ll have to come back tomorrow to get my sewing machine and materials, but tonight I just want to enjoy my time with my wonderful boyfriend.” She gives him another quiet smile before she makes her way to her bedroom to start packing.


End file.
